A Mother's Will
by The Keeper of Worlds
Summary: To save their family, he sends her and their children back in time. How will they handle their new position and will they be able to stop the nightmare that comes?
1. Prologue

I do not own "Naruto"-"Naruto" is the copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto-I do not publish this work for the intent of self profit, or any form of monetary gain.

_**A Mother's Will**_

_Prologue: Breaking Apart to Put Together_

Twenty minutes...

Waves of jutsu crash into the walls of Konoha with unreal force.

Twenty minutes...

Orochimaru, _wearing_ Sasuke's body like a suit, and his army of Edo Tensei, larger than any army ever thought possible, rolled into the village and began decimating its inhabitants like insects. The whole remaining Rookie 9 fighting with everything they had, along with Temari who had married Shikamaru after so much _troublesome_ dating. Kakashi-sensei, all of the other teams' sensei, Tsunade-shisho, Iruka-sensei, and all the other ninja fighting with everything they had on the head of the battle.

Twenty minutes...

All of them falling to the otherworldly arsenal of destruction brought to kill us all in Orochimaru's sick sense of vengeance against the village.

Twenty minutes...

Me and Naruto doing our best to protect our two children from the rest of the onslaught while evacuating what little remained of the village. Both of us being pushed into a corner at the sheer number of our enemies. Naruto smiling at me sadly and putting the kids in my arms and pushing us behind him.

Twenty minutes...

Naruto doing an otherworldly amount of handsigns at breakneck speed. Handsigns I've never seen before. I begged him to come with us as he explained his crazy idea. He never stopped suprising me. He would send us back in time, to protect me, to protect our children, and to save our village from this ever happening. He looked on with a smile as he finished his jutsu. All of his chakra flared in synch with the Kyuubi's to complete the technique. I cried out to him as me and our knocked out children fly through the vortex of twisting time.

I, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki Namikaze, mother of Kushina Tsunade Uzumaki Namikaze and Jiraiya Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Rokudaime Hokage, landed on the ground of our old training ground and see my younger self, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke staring at me with shocked looks.

I give a small smile, "Hi, the future sucks," I say as I finally pass into unconciousness while holding my children for all their worth.

...All of this happened in twenty minutes...and now, here we are.

**A/N: I know this is way shorter compared to my previous "first" chapters in my other works, but I figured I would try my hand at an interesting prologue while doing a second time-travel fic...I hope you guys like it and will go to my next chapter when it's done.**

**Until next time...DATTEBAYO! Everybody:)**


	2. Making and Breaking History

I do not own "Naruto"-"Naruto" is the copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto-I do not publish this work for the intent of self profit, or any form of monetary gain.

_**A Mother's Will**_

_Chapter 1: Making and Breaking History_

_"My head is killing me," _thought Sakura Namikaze as she sturred from unconciousness. When she was fulling beginning to wake, she suddenly remembered what had happened._ "Orochimaru...Edo Tensei...Time-Travel...great now my head hurts worse," _she thought with a grim face.

As she was opening her eyes, she was greeted by the distinctive glare of hospital white and fully sat up in her bed. When she heard breathing to her right she immediately jerked her head to look over. When she saw who it was, she openly sighed with relief. In the two beds, her two childern, Jiraiya and Kushina were sound asleep and unharmed.

"Well at least they look fine," said Sakura as she noticed she was a little cut-up from taking most of the effects of the vortex directly.

As she was getting adjusted to the bed, the door to the room opened and revealed the younger Team 7 and the Sandaime Hokage. Sakura sighed knowing that she was in for a _long _explanation.

"Hey," said Sakura while weakly waving to her past self and the others, "I take you are all why I look like an older Sakura and why I have two kids with me who look a lot like a younger Naruto with green eyes and a red-haired Sakura, huh?" They all nodded at her with very curious looks on their faces to see what she would say.

"Well, to be blunt, I am Sakura from about a good twelve years into the future and these are my two kids, Kushina Tsunade Uzumaki Namikaze and Jiraiya Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, they're fraternal twins and five years old. Basically, my husband sent us back in time because Orochimaru was decimating the whole village with an _army _of Edo Tensei ninja that we couldn't kill. As the Rokudaime Hokage and his wife, we faught them off as long as we could and tried to stop them, but we were pushed into a corner. With no other choice, and being the big-hearted baka he is, Naruto sent us back to stop Orochimaru here and to save us," explained Sakura with a completely straight face, however she was laughing her ass off at the looks they were giving in shock at what she had said.

"Orochimaru knows how to make an Edo Tensei army!?" shouted the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Namikaze!?HUSBAND!?" cried out the young Naruto and young Sakura while staring at each other in shock.

"Knew you two would get together!" declared Kakahi while smirking his ass off behind the mask.

"Damn," said the stoic Sasuke with wide-eyes and his eyebrows about to fly off his head.

After getting the ringing out of her ears she said,"Ok, in order-Unfortunately/Yes and happily so/Really?/and OK didn't expect you to cuss."

The Sandaime then said, "Would it be too much to ask for a little more _detail _as to what happened to cause all of this in your time?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, it gets bad," sighed Sakura,"plus for any of it to even make sense I need to reveal Naruto's heritage and his tenant. I will only do so with both of your respective permissions, Naruto, Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked really sheepish, but nodded his head relunctantly and the Hokage sighed with a weary look in his eyes, but he too nodded his consent.

Once she was done explaining everything, Sasuke was in a corner puking his guts out in a trashcan, Kakashi's book had hit the floor, the Hokage had a grim look on his face, Naruto was clenching his fists so hard they drew blood, and young Sakura was staring in shock at her older self as she talked about her life with Naruto and what had happened. Surprisingly, neither Sasuke or the younger Sakura took the Kyuubi as a problem, much to Naruto's delight and relief. His heritage as the son of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, previous Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi, however threw all three for a very hard loop.

"Uh," said Sasuke after slowly composing himself," I can't believe I went to that bastard and came back, only to have the son of a bitch use a time-released dead man switch in that mark to take me over years later! Who the hell is _that _paranoid and evil anyway!?

"Ya," began the older Sakura, gaining their attention once again, "to put it simply, shit went down hill, _hard and fast_. The only thing I can see as good about it all is I can change all of the bad things, and that I at least still have my children."

At the last comment, both of the Sakura's and Naruto's eyes immediately went to the two twins sleeping in the hospital beds while holding on to each other in sleep, still too exhausted from what had happened to wake up anytime soon.

"So," began the younger Sakura while blushing heavily," does that mean that they're really mine and Naruto's children?" Naruto himself almost passed out at the question, but nodded his agreement to it as well.

Sighing heavily the older responded, "Yes, and I wouldn't wish that anyone else was their father and I love both him and my children with all my heart. I miss him, I miss him so much it hurts." The older began to choke into sobbing at knowing she would never have **her **Naruto ever again.

Just as suddenly as she was beginning to think she would began to break, two sets of arms quickly her out of nowhere. It was Kushina and Jiraiya who had woken up at hearing their mother crying.

"Don't cry Kaa-san, don't cry," said Kushina while snuggling into her mother to comfort both herself and Sakura. Jiraiya, not being one to give his voice when upset, nodded into her chest and tightened his grip on his mother and sister as well.

Everyone who saw the children snuggling into their mother were heavily touched by the scene with smiles around and quite a few tears as well.

"Thanks sweeties, mommy really needed that," said the older Sakura to her children as they really looked around to their surroundings and got very confused, but insanely cute, looks on their faces.

"Kaa-san," said Jiraiya while squinting his eyes to make sure he was seeing properly," why is there another you and Tou-san here with Uncle Sasuke and Kakashi-jiji?"

"Well kids, your father used a very powerful jutsu to send us back in time to protect us and save the village from the bad guy that was using Sasuke," Sakura told her children in a motherly voice.

"Okay!" chirped Kushina and Jiraiya in harmony. This caused everyone but Sakura to sweatdrop at their immediate understanding of it and **not **freak-out

"Ahem," said the Sandaime, "while this is all well and good, I do believe the more pressing matter at hand is making a plan for how to deal with the information you've brought us, and where you and your children will live from now on."

"Oh," began the elder Sakura with a smile," you could just let us stay in the Namikaze compound in secret for now. With all of the security seals still there no one will be able to know we are there unless we want them to."

"Good idea, but now we need to think of a new identity for at least _you_," began Hiruzen-the Sandaime-while pointing at the older Sakura," It just isn't safe to have two people who look so much alike to have the exact same first name, it's just too much. We can easily make manuvers around the last names by saying you are distantly related and named them in honor of them, which I can tell you did, and work from there without too much extra hassle."

"Hikari," said the elder Sakura with a thoughtful look in her eye, "My Naruto always used to call me his _light _so I figure that is a good way to remember him by, don't you think?"

"Hai, it's quite cute too Hikari-chan," said Kakashi with an eye-smile. The newly dubbed Hiakari rolled her eyes at the comment by her pervert of a sensei and smiled.

"Well now, I suggest that since you've all been cleared from the hospital that we get you all settled in, no?" said the Hokage with a smile on his face. _"To go through so much and still be strong, the Will of Fire burns bright in her. You picked a good wife Naruto-kun, your parents would be proud to call her their daughter,"_ thought the aged Hokage to himself after everything he had heard.

"Alright then," said Kakashi while snapping his book closed, "I say we go now and get it done, nay?"

With that the Hokage, Kakashi, Hikari, Kushina, and Jiraiya all walked out to head to the Namikaze compound together.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stood around for a while as they were thinking about all of the information that had been dumped on them.

"Okay," began Sasuke while rubbing his temples to get rid of his empending headache, "the summary of this is Naruto has had to deal with a lot of shit his whole life for a completely bullshit reason, he's also the son of the freaking Yondaime, he and Sakura got married, had kids, that freak Orochimaru took over my body for the Sharingan, and thus resulting in Naruto having to use Kyuubi to send _Hikari_ and their kids back in time. That everything?"

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded an affirmative and Sasuke sighed saying, "Good, I wanted to be sure I hadn't completely lost my mind to something completely out there, at least alone. Okay, so how about we get going and check out this compound?"

"You got that right, Dattebayo," shouted Naruto.

"I agree, I really wanna hear more from Hikari. It's a lot to take in at once," said Sakura with a wary look on her face.

Naruto saw this a grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "Relax Sakura-chan, I'm sure everything will be ok, and I won't let anything happen on my watch, I promise," said Naruto and both Sakura and Sasuke saw he meant it. Both of them smiled and thought, "_Yep, same old Naruto."_

With that the three teammates all began to follow after the group heading towards the Namikaze compound. While none of them knew it at the time, a strange ANBU with a blank mask and the kanji for "root" on it had snuck in and heard everything.

"I must report this to Danzo-sama immediately. This woman and her children will make excellent tools for the greater good of the village," said the ANBU in a voice completely devoid of emotion.

The ANBU then went to report his findings to his master. Soon, the very balance of the village will rocked to its very core, down to its very _roots_.

**To be continued...Until next time everybody-DATTEBAYO:)**


End file.
